To Be Human Again, Part 1
by booboobegone
Summary: Silas has plans to bring down the veil using Raiph as the conduit. The results are; unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Plagued by the cold, whispering voices, I fly upward amidst tangled blankets, air I don't need choking out of a clogged throat. I immediately reach for him. Emerald eyes finally taking in the pale emptiness of the bed.

Fuck.

I scrub my hands over my face, remembering that Nik had to go out of town. He didn't tell me why, just that it was a matter that was urgent. I didn't ask. I thought I was safe from Silas; off the radar so to speak. Nik assured me that the Bennet witch was all Silas would need. Truthfully, I don't think anyone really /knew/ what Silas needed and any magic at this point would aid him. We didn't even know whose face Silas was currently wearing. That he could mess with Nik of all people terrified me more than I let on. Surrounded by our hybrids, I'd actually felt safe...

..."Wrong!"

I rotated my head to the source of the voice in the dark.

"Kol," no inflection.

"Very good love," his smile is almost like Nik's. I swallow.

"Well, Kol's face, but Silas I presume?" I straighten my spine, unclenching that power that I keep buried, whispers of cold rolling over my skin.

"You're something different," a statement.

"You don't know what?" I ask, all cool calm, shivering inside as I feel fingers picking inside my thoughts, digging at my mind.

"No, and that vexes me. You were hard to pick out of Niklaus's mind too, his defence of you is admirable. Like a dirty little powerful secret. He must love you very much to want to keep you so safe, to keep you from me or rather to keep all your power from me," He tilts his head as he unfolds himself from the chair, moving to seat himself on the bed next to me. I focus my power now, concentrating it, regarding Kol/Silas in silence.

"So, why are you here bothering me now?" I ask.

"I need you to aid Bonnie," he smiles, all winning charm. I chuckle, wincing as the psychic invasion continues.

"Just like that, hey?"

"Well, yes, Raiph, just like that. Bear in mind, I'm merely exercising polite wording, love, it's not actually a request. I'm telling you, you /will/ help Bonnie," his voice changes, pleasant note gone as he seizes my upper arm. My features shift, fangs descending, veins curling under eyes gone a deep glowing emerald and I growl, low in my throat, curling my right hand over his right wrist.

"I don't think so, you didn't say please," I say, turning the power up and siphoning his energy. Or trying to siphon it.

A huge mistake I think in utter shock seconds later while he peels my mind apart like an onion, layer after layer, extracting my deepest fears, buried secrets. Savouring each one while I writhe, screaming, on the bed, my skull splitting as if being shiseled at from the inside. Images of past carnage, shambling corpses and raising that girl; this he holds up like a shining trophy before my sightless eyes.

"This, Raiph, this is exquisite, such power to raise one dead girl..." He plucks me up, smiling coldly, the room a tempest of gusting wind howling coldly around us both. His voice cuts off suddenly as he looks down at his arm still clutched in my hand, skin flaking like ash now under my touch.

"I'm good with the dead, Silas, and what are you but one more type of dead thing?" I say as I shove everything I have into his shell, draining the energy he is using to hold this form together, flaking ashy bits of skin falling off of him, my head suddenly swimming as he stares at me, then smiles evilly. I have a second to think "shit" before his hand is over my undead heart, latin spilling from his lips as he chants. My head explodes horribly and I yell out as blood gouts from my nose and I'm falling forward, the power gone as darkness claims me. Half remembered moments from my life tromping through my mind and I whimper, unable to fight off the arms scooping me up from the blood splattered sheets.

"Niklaus's rage will be beautiful to behold, Raiph, when he comes for you," Silas's voice is a gleeful whisper as he carts my frame downstairs and into the cool night air. "He is probably on his way as we speak, having sensed something amiss through your bond. Though I doubt he'll get here in time to prevent your inevitable demise. Personally, I hope you survive, though watching Niklaus destroy this little town will be amusing should you not."

My stomach sinks, threads of healing warmth running through me, trying to mend. It's a slow process, but I also don't want Silas to know just how much power I wield. I stay limp in his grasp, feeling him lower me to the grass, a damp earth smell surrounding me. The cemetery.

I flutter my eyes open and look up into Kol/Silas's eyes, ears trained on the four terrified heartbeats I hear nearby.

"Your witch sounds terrified, Silas, who are the other three?" I ask.

"Your dinner, Raiph, you'll need your strength if you're going to raise the dead and help Bonnie tear down the veil for me," he replies.

I blink very slowly, swiping my hand over the blood under my nose. Fangs descending once more as the four girls make their way over to me. I nod curtly at Bonnie, blurring to my feet suddenly, somewhat startling Silas and snatching the blonde first. Eye contact and whispered compulsion and she doesn't fight the death I give her, nor do the other two. Bonnie is looking resolutely off into the surrounding trees as the last body slides from my hands. I lick my lips and touch her arm softly. Silas chuckles and motions to the ring of candles he has set up.

"Both of us in the circle, and I assume," I look to Bonnie, "that we need to be touching." She nods, tears pooling in her moss coloured eyes.

"Yes, Raiph, you'll have to open up all that delicious power for her if you don't mind," he smiles at me like I ever had a choice.

"I mind very much but I have no options left me so," I shrug, seeing my death ringed by candles and powerless to stop it. I curl my fingers around Bonnie's and we both settle in the centre of the circle. Both Bonnie and Silas begin chanting, latin words rising and falling in a musical wave. I open up my necromancy when Silas nods, the power flowing up to join with whatever Silas and Bonnie are doing, all of it joining together and all that surrounds us is power. I gasp, left hand on my chest as I feel the drain on my power, weakening, the three dead girls suddenly springing to their feet, and I can feel them, as alive as they were moments ago.

"Run..." I hiss out and am pleased when they do. Bonnie's eyes go white as the power flows faster with mine, drains me further, even as I drain every living thing around, my power trying to balance the drain on my body. The magic spikes enough to cause all the fresh graves to churn up their occupants, the very ground beginning to shake and headstones collapsing. I couldn't shut off my power now even if I tried, whatever Silas and Bonnie are chanting preventing me from doing that. I have seconds to wonder at the amount of power coursing from me, to wonder at how my life came to this. My thoughts are unravelling into incoherency. I'm going to miss Nik's beautiful face, regretful that I didn't say good-bye, how much I would have enjoyed this town and a life here. A small smile forms on my lips as I fall over, drained, empty and limp, my right hand still clutched in Bonnie's left hand. Staring up at the sky, I hear Bonnie sobbing quietly whispering "sorry, I'm sorry," over and over and I want to tell her that it's fine, really, but I float away on sigh, past caring now, the dark soft around me.


	2. Human again part 2

Part two

I'm gone; or at least it feels like I'm gone. I've no idea where I am exactly, I just know that I physically feel nothing. I see nothing as well, neither light nor dark, just the absence of both; nothingness. If nothingness was cold...

... I struggle with what I'm hearing, like echoing sobs and far off howling cries...nothingness again.

Closer this time, the harsh noises that seem to vibrate my whole body...(neat, I have a body!)...time really means nothing in the floaty ether of being gone...

"We cant..."

"...just standing..."

"never seen anything..."

"...fuck sakes it's creepy..."

"...dead?"

None of what I'm now hearing makes any sense; yes, I have ears. I am hearing voices...distantly I feel strong arms holding me, someone who is harshly sobbing into my neck, warm, sticky fluid trailing from my mouth and down my face. I choke and the sobbing stops instantly as if a switch has been thrown. Everything is very still, very quiet, the wind slows as well.

Wind? Odd...

I take a huge gulp of much needed oxygen, lungs expanding gratefully and I shiver.

I'm cold? What the hell...?

I take another breath realizing that I /need/ to breathe...

"Rai...?" disbelief colours my name falling from /his/ lips, god his voice, has there ever been a more beautiful sound to my ears?

"Nik?" I turn my head and flutter my eyes open slow, tears pooling. My pulse jumps and his beautiful blue-green eyes stop to take in the movement. This only makes it beat against my skin more. I'd forgotten what it was to be fragile and...

"Human."

Yes. Human. And with that knowledge comes the realization that everything on my body is stiff and a little sore. I groan low in my throat and Nik's eyes darken, part hungry lust and part hungry vampire.

"Glad to see that human me still turns you on, Nik," I say in a whispery joking tone, though what about this situation is funny I have yet to determine. The long fingers of his right hand glide along the pale column of my neck smearing the blood, his blood. Love rippling across his features.

"Am I in transition?" I reach up my own hand to brush an errant curl off his temple.

"No, sweetheart, only a small amount of my blood made it down your throat, enough to heal the scrapes and bruises, but only after you regained consciousness," he says in that expressionless tone he uses when he is so very angry, or upset. I look over his shoulder and see five or six of the hybrids standing about five yards away, warily looking to the right; speaking but I cannot hear what words they are saying. Suddenly, I know what it is they are upset about, I feel them, the dead, the ones that were unceremoniously disinterred when Bonnie and Silas tried to use my power to tear down the veil.

"Rai..." Nik's voice holds warning as I stand, instantly, cold power humming over us both, concentrated in a way that it wasn't before. There is more, more power, more light, more everything and I can feel each one of the hybrids as well and Nik, like flames in my mind , Nik and the others burn brighter than the dozen dead standing at attention in their little group. I angle my head as I call them all, the hybrids and the corpses, call them with all that power because somehow, they are /mine/; the dead made by my magic and the hybrids made with my blood. The dead come to me first, shambling quickly to stand before me, the hybrids fight the call, fight the pull of my blood to their blood; Nik is on his feet, awe and anger and desire mingling on his face. He doesn't move toward me. The hybrids lose their internal battle and all six walk over, fear and anger writ on their faces at the intrusion. Interesting that Nik isn't so affected by the magic.

"I can feel you in my head," I whisper, tapping my skull, small smile tugging my lips as the power hums like a cold current around us all. "You all came when I called, the dead more than you hybrids; interesting."

"Rai, love, can you put them back?" no inflection in his voice, my Nik is either very intrigued or very very angry; probably both if I know him at all and I do.

I do.

I nod and the ground opens up for each corpse to be swallowed back up when I send them back to their respective graves, the earth as undisturbed as it had been before all this went down.

"Now let the hybrids go, love," he's behind me, stroking light digits along my cheekbone, his breath warm against my ear, his left hand curling over my hipbone, his body pressed against mine. I nod once and the power is gone just as quickly as it appeared. I place my left hand over Nik's, sighing softly as his nose trails along my jaw. The hybrids look relieved to be free of me and at Nik's slight nod, they wander off through the dead trees, muttering to one another.

"God, Nik, the veil, did Bonnie..?" I turn swiftly and clutch two handfuls of shirt, barely moving him. Both his hands rest hotly on my shoulders, thumbs rubbing along both points as he stares into my eyes, smirking slightly.

"No, Rai, they were unsuccessful, your magic was rather unpredictable when mixed with Bonnie's expression," his hands cup my face. My heart thuds faster at his nearness. Panic clangs in the back of my head screaming "predator!" but I ignore it. Probably not the smartest moment of my life but nearly dead me can have a pass on functioning neurons. "But the mixture of the two magics made me /this/." I indicate my frame in a sweeping motion.

"Still delicious? Yes love, you are that," Nik is tracing his hands down over my bare arms, leaning his lanky frame over me. He is suddenly standing so close, hands pulling me against his front, desperation in his grip. I curve my fingers around the back of his skull as his legs seem to just give out, spilling him to his knees and he sobs brokenly into my stomach. My own eyes close on the tears that spill over to flow down my cheeks.

"I'm right here, shhhh, Nik, I'm ok," I soothe in a quiet voice.

He is up instantly, kissing me like never before, wet, hard and urgent. His hands are cupping my face while he moves me back, pressing me against a large headstone.

"Mine, you're mine," he mutters between kisses and I almost remind him that I need to breathe when he begins kissing down my neck and I forget how. He is hard everywhere, hard hands that sweep down to cup both breasts while he presses his hard length against me, pinning me and hard fangs that drag over my throbbing carotid; my breath shudders out in a long exhalation at the sensation.

Nik is gentle as he slides his fangs into my skin, sealing his lips over the new wounds to suck slowly and I whimper, hissing air out between my lips at the stinging pleasure. He growls in need, pulling away from my throat after a time to gaze down into my eyes, my blood staining his lips and my neck. He scoops me up suddenly and I groan when I see the look burning in his eyes. Crap.

"Nik..." is the only thing I get out before he is tearing at my clothes and all my cautionary words and protestations go flying out of my head and all I feel is a deep, aching need that only he can sate now.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III: "Almost Human"

Nik is nearly brutal as he tears my shirt from me and tosses it over his shoulder, eyes dark as he takes in my bare torso.

"Love, you are rather conveniently without a brassiere," he grins as his hands circle my ribcage, thumbs brushing the undersides of both breasts. I can feel my skin ignite under his careful hands.

"I was rather rudely awakened, no time for proper attire," my voice is low and my fingers are busy at his belt. I know how this is going to go and am more than willing to lend a hand in getting us there, so to speak.

"Lucky me, less to rip off then," his head dips and captures my mouth in another hard kiss, the taste of my blood on his tongue is sweet sin. My heart thuds against his chest and he snarls hungrily, hands suddenly everywhere, lifting me slightly. I'm forced to my toes as he inserts his right leg between mine. Our limbs tangle together and his shirt now joins the remnants of mine and my hands now roam free over smooth, pale skin, nails digging, breaths hitching as my need coalesces, burns like wildfire through my veins.

Now is not the time to discuss the necromancy, or the dead or me being...

...this...human...

Now is the time to give and take and thank the powers that be that I'm not gone.

Not gone. Alive the way I'd not thought I would be again.

I'm jerked back to the moment by cool air on damp skin, my pants missing.

"I'd chastise you for your cave-man like behavior, but I have the same base urges..." I whisper, curling both hands around his now bare hips.

"I'll show you cave-man, sweetheart," and I've lost my words as he grips my throat, tongue coaxing mine in a slow, sensual dance, left hand trailing down to free his erection from his pants, all such niceties gone now as he shoves my legs apart and is suddenly buried inside me. My cries of surprised ecstasy are muffled against his lips, my heart trying to jump from my chest, body aching, quivering, Nik's hand on my throat tightening fractionally and I'm lost in him. My hands find purchase on the lip of the headstone behind me and I shift my hips, sliding myself along his rigid cock slowly, dancing so close to the edge already, pulse beating out a tattoo of lust in my skin.

His mouth is on my neck again, blunt teeth nibbling in hard bites, my vociferous responses to this action echoing around the cemetery, begging as I cum in a shuddering dance around Nik's length in a quivering rush.

"Jesus, Rai..." and his fangs are in my skin, other side this time, drawing my life's blood in urgent gulps as he takes me. I scream out again, back bruised and scraped from the rough stone pressed there, skin slick with sweat, hands white knuckled in their grip on the cool marble. I shift my hands to furrow in his hair, tugging, wordless gasps tumble without cessation from plush lips, the pleasure building to an almost painful peak. Nik draws a crimson stained mouth from my neck in an almost trance-like way, eyes yellow and surrounded by black veins, all predatory grace. My instincts clamor, insides clench in both fear and desire for this beast, panic teases and I whimper, scared and aroused all at once.

"Be scared love, it makes you so much more appealing..." his voice is in my ear, right hand still around my neck in a loose coil of long digits.

He moves now at a faster pace, nearly inhuman, holding me still while he fucks me, hard, his own release close now, the growling more frequent as his pace becomes more erratic.

"Christ, Nik, please...!" though what I'm pleading for I don't know as I fly apart for the last time.

Three hard thrusts more and he cums, spurting his seed inside my soaked pussy, choked snarls landing against my still oozing neck wound which he laps at as he slows his pace, cock twitching inside my body.

I can feel my heart trying to slow and I pull his head to mine, licking my blood from his chin, nibbling his pouty bottom lip, hands cradling his face.

"I guess I can cross cemetery sex off my bucket list," I say with a chuckle, lips still sliding along his lightly.

"I as well love," he pulls out of me and continues to stroke his hands over my damp skin. "I nearly lost you Rai. I almost didn't find you in time."

I stroke my fingers down his broad back. "But you didn't, I'm just, more breakable again."

"It just makes me want to suck you dry," Nik's voice is harsh as he sets me on my feet, they hold but they are wobbly. I get to watch his fantastic rear end as he paces angrily away, hands digging through his curls.

"But you didn't."

"But I wanted to!" he shouts, hand back around my throat, pulling me against his front.

Of course, I loose the necromancy, it's far too easy now, the way it flows from me, pulling none too gently on Nik's vampire side, halting him somewhat.

"You forget, something is different now, about the power, Nik, something that calls to you, deep inside, where vampire lives," emerald eyes traveling his face. His eyes are watching, waiting, deciding, love finally winning. He kisses me softly, hand loosening.

"You are my greatest treasure, Raiph, my only love, always."

"As you are mine, my heart, my other half." My fingers dance over his cool skin, small smile on my lips.

"Bravo, you two are quite a show, now, Niklaus, I'm going to need to borrow your finacee, I have need of her," Nik's father steps into view. "Rather considerable talents."

I startle with a gasp at the intrusive voice.

Nik is vibrating in rage, fangs out and eyes yellow as he shoves me behind him protectively. I don't argue, I instead pull Nik's shirt over my head, eyes still on the figure grinning crazily at us.

"I guess the veil is down," I mutter in a dark tone.

Continue...


End file.
